


Good Golly

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. A prompt from Joelle: Molly's thoughts in those moments right after Sherlock asked her to help him fake his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Golly

It’s not fair, thought Molly, making her way to the lift. He knows I’ll do anything for him—and now he’s taking advantage of it.

The lift doors opened with a hiss that always made her smile and think of Star Trek. Stepping inside she realized her hands were full of wrapped paramedic uniforms and she wound up awkwardly stabbing at the M button with her elbow.

Her thoughts turned back to Sherlock, and it occurred to her that this wasn’t anything like the fake smiles that had made her scurry for coffee, or the compliments that had opened locked morgue drawers….

The hallway was deserted now in the hours just before dawn, and she thought about motives—both Sherlock’s, and her own.

When she got to the back door, two men and a woman, all with a dangerous, sleeping rough look about them, took the uniforms from her, nodded silently when she explained where they needed to be and when, and slipped away into the dark.

She might be doing this for love of Sherlock, she thought, but he was doing it for love of John, and there wasn’t a happy ending in any of it.

And even if her cyberspace was the paragon of romance, this night’s work was never going to be posted on her blog.


End file.
